The present invention relates to a surface mount electrical connector having circuit board retention means adapted for robotic handling.
Connectors having terminals with solder tails extending therefrom for reception in plated through holes of a printed circuit board are well known. Recently, in the interests of facilitating automated placement and economy of circuit board manufacture, "surface mount" connectors have been developed. Such connectors have terminals with solder tails formed for disposition against plated pads on the surface of the board. The terminals are typically fixed in the connector housing, and the tails are formed to sufficient length to assure compliance with the pads regardless of board warpage.
In order to secure the connector to the board until soldering of tails to pads is completed, legs could be molded integrally with the connector housing for interference fit in mounting holes in the board, cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,900. The heat incurred during soldering can cause such legs to deform plastically, decreasing the retention force. While this presents little problem for a connector with pins soldered in plated through holes, the solder joints of a surface mount connector would be subjected to possibly damaging stress if the connector is rocked during mating or unmating of a complementary connector.